Nosocomial pneumonias are a common hospital-acquired infection. The risk of such infections is believed to increase dramatically, for example, six to twenty fold, when mechanical ventilation is used on a patient. Ventilator associated pneumonia (VAP) is associated with high attributable mortality, which has been reported to be in the range of 33 to 50 percent. Published studies and Meta-Analysis have shown that oral care of mechanically ventilated patients with a chlorhexidine gluconate (CHG) containing mouth rinse significantly help reduce the incidence of VAP. Studies have also shown that dental plaque in ventilated patients becomes populated with pathogens which can then be aspirated, so removal and treatment of dental plaque is critical in the prevention of VAP. Ventilated patients as well as a significant segment of the population also suffer from xerostomia (dry mouth). Without the normal salivary flow, which not only mechanically washes off bacteria but also contains enzymes, antibodies, and other components important to the immune system, xerostomia favors bacterial proliferation. In the case of mechanically ventilated patients, the xerostomia has been treated by periodic application of a mouth moisturizer, while the CHG treatment mentioned above is intended to help reduce or prevent dental plaque, gingivitis, periodontal disease, as well as overgrowth of opportunistic microorganisms. In some instances, the mouth moisturizers dry out and become white or peelable upon drying. This is an undesirable characteristic, not only because health care workers have great concern about the general appearance of their patients, but it also decreases the efficacy of the moisturizer.
Certain oral hygiene products, for treating ventilated patients, are commercially available. Such products pre-package certain formulations and applicators, for example, mouth washes or rinses, oral debriding agents, mucosal moisturizers, swabs, and brushes.
However, there continues to be a need for improved methods and products which provide greater flexibility and efficacy in treating patients according to their individual indications.